Pleine lune
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Mathieu et ses personnalités fêtent Halloween. Fanfiction centrée sur le Prof (vous me connaissez…)


Pleine Lune

**Salut, les fangirls! Je fais cet OS sur SLG, pour fêter le début du mois d'Octobre et/ou Halloween, et aussi parce que j'avais envie **** ! Et je tiens à vous prévenir : si vous avez déjà lu mes autres fanfictions, vous devez voir que je fantasme sur le Prof ! Hé ben cet OS… ne changera rien ! Je vous préviens encore aussi : je fantasme surtout sur le Prof quand il est sous d'autres « formes » ou déguisé. Donc ne vous étonnez pas à ce que vous allez lire ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de ce OS appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, et Mathieu Sommet appartient à lui-même. La Web Team appartient à elle-même aussi !**

**Enjoy !**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour d'Halloween (le 31 Octobre pour celles qui ne le savait pas XD). Tout était calme sur Paris, et il faisait nuit noire. Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement les rues dans lesquelles passaient quelques enfants déguisés pour la fête. Les Sommet aussi voulaient fêter un petit peu cet événement convivial, alors, Mathieu appela tous ses potos, pour se boire une bonne bière. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Alexis Breut, Plectrum, Ouki, Kriss et ses personnalités, le Prof de Philo, Antoine Daniel, Samuel et Richard, et même Seb et Fred du Grenier étaient dans le salon, chacun avec une canette de bière à la main. Tout le monde était là, à part quelques personnalités de Mathieu, qui étaient parties se déguiser pour Halloween et déconner. Le Hippie arriva, déguisé en Zombie. Il jouait plutôt bien son rôle : le fait de s'empiffrer de quantités astronomiques de drogue lui donnait une marche saccadée et lente. Le maquillage qu'avait fait la Fille sur le Hippie était bluffant : on croirait presque que le drogué a vraiment la bouche arrachée !

-Pas mal, le déguisement, commenta Alexis.

Le Geek, lui, avait prit tous les bandages de la boîte à pharmacie pour se transformer en momie. Simple et efficace. Maître Panda, s'était maquillé de la même façon que lors de l'Instant Panda de l'épisode 86, à la Jeff The Killer : du faux sang dans les coins de la bouche et un peu sur les joues, faux regard de fou, fourrure hirsute, griffes (des vraies) à la place des ongles.

-Tu pourras nous chanter la chanson qui va avec ? Demanda Fred.

-Bien sûr, répondit Maître Panda avec une voix rauque.

Il commença à chanter son EPIC RAP BATTLE avec Mathieu. A la fin de la « prestation », les invités applaudirent, satisfaits.

-Yeah, dit Seb. On a eu Maître Panda en LIVE !

Le Démon, meilleur ami du Geek, n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser pour Halloween, vu qu'il était déjà un Démon ! La Fille, s'était déguisée en Sorcière (personne ne s'y attendait…). Sa robe noire lui arrivait jusqu'au pieds, quasi trop grande. Elle portait aussi le chapeau pointu très cliché.

-Hé, la grognasse, dit le Syndicaliste.

-Quoi ?! Râla la Fille.

-Je vois pas de différence entre toi avant et toi maintenant, moi !

-Oh ! Goujat !

Le Prof (ouiiiii ! Je fantasme sur le Prof déguisé !) était déguisé en Vampire. Il avait remplacé sa blouse blanche par une cape noire et rouge atteignant presque le sol. Il portait des lentilles dorées (comme dans Twillight *SBAFF* !), et des dents proéminentes dépassaient de ses lèvres naturellement rouges (*bave*). Il s'approcha du Patron, lui tendant une fiole.

-C'est quoi, ça, le binoclard ? Demanda le conscerné.

-Je l'ai testé sur moi il y a peu, ça marche très bien ! Ca t'ira plus qu'à moi !

Le pervers saisit la fiole entre ses doigts, et but le contenu d'une traite (il y avait pas grand chose dans la fiole, hein). Soudain, son dos lui gratta.

-Ca a quoi, comme effet, ton truc ?! T'as intérêt que ça marche, sinon je te viole !

-Viens avec moi ! Dit le Prof en entraînant le Patron dans la salle de bain (je vous voie. Là, en train de vous imaginer une scène Yaoi, là.)

Un petit blanc passa. Alexis dit :

-On fait un Action ou Vérité ?

- Ah non ! Crièrent en cœur Antoine et Kriss, se souvenant du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés la dernière fois qu'ils ont joué à ce jeu (voir ma première fanfiction).

-On se fait une partie de Just Dance, alors ? Proposa la Fille.

-Si tu veux. Dit Seb. Qui veut jouer ?

La Fille, Maître Panda, ainsi que la Féministe de MP, dirent « moi » en cœur. Avant de lancer la chanson Callin' all the monsters, du Disney Section Génius, le Prof arriva, avec le Patron, qui avait de larges ailes rouges de diable ainsi qu'une longue queue terminée par une épine.

-Il est pas mieux comme ça ? Demanda le Prof.

-Oh, si ! S'exclama Antoine. Tu fais encore plus flipper qu'avant ! Tu peux voler avec ?

-Il faudrait qu'il sache voler ! Dit Mathieu en riant.

-Je peux te faire voler ailleurs, si tu veux, gamin… au 7e ciel par exemple…

-Vous allez danser ça ? Dit le Prof. Je peux ? (Je fantasme aussi sur le Prof en train de danser, aussi ! Dans me rêves, il danse trop bien !)

-Bien sûr, dit la Fille. Viens !

Tout le monde regarda danser les 4 personnalités. Le 1er fut (évidemment) Maître Panda, talonné de près par le Prof, suivi par la Fille et la Féministe qui avaient (bizarrement) le même nombre de points.

-C'est pas du jeu ! Râla la Fille. C'est à cause de vos déguisements !

-T'es mauvaise joueuse… dit le Prof.

-Tu dit ça, mais t'as une super cape ! Contredit la Fille.

La soirée se continua, avec plusieurs packs de bière qui se vidèrent encore plus vite que la dernière (fanfiction) fois. L'horloge murale sonna minuit. Le Prof, partit dans sa chambre enlever son déguisement. Il avait la main sur la poignée permettant de sortir de la maison quand le Prof de Philo dit :

-Tu fais quoi, Prof ?

-Je… je dois faire quelque chose… d'important.

-Dehors ?

-Oui…

Le Prof sortit dehors. Il déambula dans les rues de Paris. Les rues étaient maintenant désertes de toutes voitures et d'enfants, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait un calme inquiétant. Le Prof partit dans une rue plutôt délabrée. Au bout, il y avait un grillage troué, menant à une prairie et, plus loin, à une forêt dense et sombre.

-Un grillage menant à la liberté, pensa le Prof.

Il s'accroupit pour passer à travers le trou. Il s'écorcha la joue contre le grillage coupant, mais il s'en fichait. Il se releva, et passa son index là où il s'était blessé. Plus rien. Il avança dans la nuit noire. Pourtant, même sans la lune, le scientifique pouvait voir comme si il faisait jour. Ses yeux ambrés reflétaient l'astre lunaire, seule source de lumière. L'intellectuel fut prit d'une migraine, mais il ne s'en occupa point. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Ces migraines reprenaient chaque nuit, à minuit, et il savait pourquoi. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait eu ces migraines, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

-Le triste sort du destin… pensa le Prof, avec une pointe de tristesse.

Il se massa les tempes avec les doigts, et se concentra. Très fort. Il fut alors prit d'un spasme violent et incontrôlable. Le Prof grogna, d'une façon plus bestiale qu'humaine. Il regarda ses mains, qui n'était plus vraiment des mains : de grandes griffes noires poussaient à la place de ses ongles, ainsi que de longs poils blancs et hirsutes. Il sentit des canines pousser et lui piquer la langue. Il sentit la longue queue touffue lui pousser dans le bas du dos, ses pieds devenir des pattes et son nez s'agrandir et devenir un museau. Il grandit d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, déchirant ses vêtements. Le Prof n'était plus là. A la place se tenait un énorme canidé anthropomorphe blanc, seulement vêtu d'un nœud papillon bicolore noir et blanc…

-Le triste sort de destin… pensa le Prof en galopant vers la forêt noire.

**Je vous l'avez dit, je suis une folle dingue dans ma tête, surtout quand il s'agit du Prof.**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
